


The One Where Cas is Going to Idaho

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Cas's List [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut, Talking, Voicemail, Wet Dream, masterbating, they miss eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Cas has been gone for a bit and is still not back, but he should be coming back soon. Dean misses him a lot and is being grumpy about it. Later, he gets two voicemails from Cas, one of which he likes VERY much. A lot actually. One thing lead to another and... phone sex.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas's List [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887445
Comments: 15
Kudos: 115





	The One Where Cas is Going to Idaho

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so long. On another note, this one is one of my favorites. Thank y’all for reading!

“Hey, are you okay?” Sam asks Dean. Sam and Dean are both watching TV. It’s pretty late at night. Dean is slouching pretty hard in a chair right now, drinking a beer and looking over at Sam, confused. 

“Uhh… Yeah?” Dean answers, not understanding why Sam asked. 

“Alright,” Sam says looking back to the TV.

Dean is still on it though. He thinks for a moment and after a few seconds of silence he speaks up again. “Why wouldn’t I be?” He makes a face at Sam. 

“Because Castiel is gone,” Jack pipes up. He is lying on the floor. Why? No one but him knows.

Dean looks at Jack then back to Sam with a look on his face saying ‘so?’ and a shrug. 

“So you’re fine?” Sam confirms.

Dean rolls his eyes, “Ugh, Sam, yes, alright?” Dean is not going to talk about his feelings. _Ew_. “Of course I’m fine.”

“Well, Cas has been gone for a while now and we haven’t been that busy so I was just-”

“Concerned? Needlessly?” Dean drinks more of his beer. 

Sam sighs, not really feeling like he wants to get in a fight with his brother. “He should be back soon though, right? That’s good,” Sam mentions. 

“Yep,” Dean looks back at the TV. “He said he’d be gone for probably around two weeks so he should be back any day now.”

“Has he called, or-”

“Nope.”

“Do you miss him?” Jack asks dumbly. Sam closes his eyes, wishing Jack hadn't asked that. 

Dean’s eyebrows come together as he glares at Jack. “Of course I-” Dean stops to keep himself from screaming. “Just watch the damn show,” Dean says grumpily.

A little bit more time goes by where no one says anything, but not a lot. “It’s okay to have feelings, Dean. That’s what Castiel told me,” Jack says sitting up, propped by his elbows. Sam chuckles quietly wishing Jack would just stop. Sam started it, he knows it’s his fault.

“Okay,” Dean gets up, “You know what? I’m gonna go take a shower. Good night.”

Dean stomps to his room, dowing the last of his beer. He sets down the empty bottle on his bedside table along with his phone and everything else he pulled out of his pockets. Dean grumbles to himself as he pulls his shirt off. He’s fine. Of course he’s fine. He doesn’t need Cas in order to be fine. Yeah, he’s been gone for a while, but Cas has been gone for longer before. It’s not that big a deal. Dean grabs a pair of boxers and wraps a towel around his waist as he walks out of the room to take a shower. 

He isn’t in the shower for very long. He thought it would be relaxing but it really wasn’t. Sometimes it’s not. He’s not any more relaxed now, he’s just wet. He walks back to his room in just his boxers and he flops down on the bed, letting out a big sigh. _Whatever._ He’s fine. It’s just late so maybe he should go to sleep. Cas doesn’t get service in heaven so Dean doesn’t expect any kind of message from him but he might as well check. 

Dean reaches for his phone and sees a few notifications. Two missed calls and two voicemails. All from Cas. _Fuck_. Dean opens his phone quickly. Two calls and two messages, this can’t be good. He plays the first message. 

“I think the voice interrupted me. I was going to inform you that…” Cas sighs. He doesn’t sound in trouble so Dean is a bit relieved but he still doesn’t know what’s going on. “That this is taking longer than I thought it would. These angels are not easily persuaded into changing their minds… I guess you were right,” Cas giggles, “Angels are stubborn. _Dicks_.” Dean laughs, “I think I may be gone for almost another week, though I hope we finish this sooner but I highly doubt we will. Currently, I am in Idaho. I have been traveling in my car with two others. I’ve been driving the whole time. We had to stop for gas.” Cas pauses for a pretty decent amount of time. “Traveling by car is very slow, I know, it often annoys me too, but they won’t stop complaining about it!” Dean can just see Cas roll his eyes in his mind when he hears this. “It’s alright. I think I’m going to sit in the back the rest of the way and let someone else drive so I can see the cows we pass!” That’s such a Cas thing to say. “There are a lot of farms... I hope Sam and Jack are well. I hope you are well… You don’t have to call back, I’m sure you are asleep.”

“End of message,” A very robotic woman's voice comes through the phone. “If you would like to replay the message, press one. If you would like to save the message, press two. If you would like to delete the message, press thr-” Dean presses three very quickly. 

Dean sighs really big. He was right, it is bad. Not bad in the way he thought, but still bad. He’s upset. Maybe he wouldn’t be this upset if Sam and Jack hadn't have brought it up, but he’s _really_ upset now. Now, Cas is going to be gone for even longer. Dean drops his arms to the bed. He’s not going to cry. That’s stupid. He’s not a compromised teenager, he's fine. 

He lifts his phone back up to play the second message. 

“Am I supposed to start talking? Is this the message?” Cas pauses for a while. “Hello, Dean… I’m calling because…” Cas’s voice sounds kind of broken “I…” It’s like he doesn’t know what to say next. “I wanted to hear your voice… I suppose there is no valid reason. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you, and even longer since we-…” Cas breaks again. “I wish I was there… With you… Right now… I miss you very much. I want to touch you… feel you. I wish I was with you…” Yet another long pause. “I realize I already said that. Dean, it’s been a _long_ time, I think we both deserve to-... It doesn’t matter, I’m not there. Dean, I love you more…” Cas gulps “Than anything. Damn it!” Cas chuckles, “I want to kiss you right now. You’re so beautiful and I want to rub my hands all around you, against… everything-” Cas stops and his tone changes. “I hope you are well. You are a great hunter, Dean, and so is Sam, and Jack even, so I try not to worry. I just want you all to be safe. A clearly impossible thing to ask of a hunter, I know. Oh,” Cas sighs “And I suppose I should tell you-”

“End of message. If you would like to replay the message, press one-” Dean presses one.

“Am I supposed to start talking? Is this the message?” _That_ is the most Cas thing actually. Dean smiles slightly. Cas versus voicemail, the saga continues. “Hello, Dean…” Cas’s voice is so deep, Dean loves it. “I’m calling because… I… Wanted to hear your voice…” Cas misses him, obviously. It’s nice to know he’s not the only one. Jack was right. “I suppose there is no valid reason.” That reason is definitely valid enough. Dean would have done the same thing if it got bad enough. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you, and even longer since we-…” Yes. It has been long since they. Since they, indeed. “I wish I was there… With you… Right now…” Oh _fuck_ , Dean wishes Cas were with him too. “I miss you very much.” Cas can just come right out and say it. Dean grins. “I want to touch you… feel you. I wish I was with you… I realize I already said that. Dean, it’s been a _long_ time, I think we both deserve to-...” Yes. Dean wants to _sooo_ bad. So very bad. They do deserve to. It’s been two effing weeks. “It doesn’t matter, I’m not there.” Dean sighs because he’s right. “Dean, I love you more... than anything.” Why does Cas sound so tiredly distraught? “Damn it! I want to kiss you right now.” Dean wishes that were possible. “You’re so beautiful and I want to rub my hands all around you, against… everything.” Yeah, hands. Rubbing. All of that. “I hope you are well. You are a great hunter, Dean, and so is Sam, and Jack even, so I try not to worry. I just want you all to be safe. A clearly impossible thing to ask of a hunter, I know. Oh, and I suppose I should tell you-”

“End of message. If you would like to replay the message, press-” Dean presses one. 

“Am I supposed to start talking? Is this the message? Hello, Dean… I’m calling because… I… Wanted to hear your voice…” Cas wants to hear his voice. He’s desperate. Probably not as desperate as Dean though. “I suppose there is no valid reason.” Maybe Cas wants to fuck but he doesn’t have an outlet for it. Maybe this is as close as he can get. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you, and even longer since we-…” It’s been so frigging long. Dean inhales and exhales dramatically. He would do almost anything to have Cas right here right now. “I wish I was there…” Dean does too. “With you… Right now…” Right now. “I miss you very much.” So fucking much. “I want to touch you…” Dean wants Cas to touch him. “Feel you.” And feel him. “I wish I was with you… I realize I already said that.” Say it as many times as you need to, Cas. Dean feels the exact same way. “Dean, it’s been a _long_ time,” It has, it really has. “I think we both deserve to-...” Fuck. Is Dean getting hard? Cas and his damn needy voice. He keeps mentioning it and making Dean imagine. And Dean is so pent up right now. He was gonna jerk off in the shower but he wasn’t feeling like it. Now he is. “It doesn’t matter, I’m not there.” Unfortunately, he’s right. “Dean, I love you more…” There goes Cas’s desperate break again. It’s so broken and sad. Dean feels like if the roles were switched, he would have sounded the same. “Than anything. Damn it! I want to kiss you right now.” Dean’s free hand wanders to the bulge in his boxers, resting, and kind of fondling through them. “You’re so beautiful” _Cas_ is so beautiful, “And I want to rub my hands all around you, against…” Dean adds pressure with his hand and wishes it was Cas’s “Everything.” Ugh, Cas _would_ touch everything. Literally everything. Everywhere on Dean’s body, Dean knows he’s not exaggerating. “I hope you are well. You are a great hunter, Dean, and so is Sam, and Jack even, so I try not to worry. I just want you all to be safe. A clearly impossible thing to ask of a hunter, I know. Oh, and I suppose I should tell you-”

“End of message. If you would like-” Dean presses one. 

“Am I supposed to start talking? Is this the message? Hello, Dean…”

“Hi,” Dean says high pitched and innocently to himself.

“I’m calling because… I… Wanted to hear your voice…” His voice! Shit! He’s gotta call him back! “I suppose there is no valid reason. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you, and even longer since we-…”

“Fucked,” Dean answers for him.

“I wish I was there… With you… Right now… I miss you very much. I want to touch you… feel you.” Touch him, feel him... Dean closes his eyes and really tries to imagine Cas rubbing him down. “I wish I was with you… I realize I already said that. Dean, it’s been a _long_ time, I think we both deserve to-...”

“Fuck.” Dean answers again.

“It doesn’t matter, I’m not there. Dean, I love you more... than anything.”

“I love you too,” Dean sighs.

“Damn it! I want to kiss you right now. You’re so beautiful and I want to rub my hands all around you, against… everything.” Everything. “I hope you are well. You are a great hunter, Dean, and so is Sam, and Jack even, so I try not to worry. I just want you all to be safe. A clearly impossible thing to ask of a hunter, I know. Oh, and I suppose I should tell you-”

“End of message. If you would like to replay the message, press one. If you would like to save the message, press t-” Dean presses two. 

Fuck. Dean takes his hand back to his phone and scrambles to call Cas back. He finally gets it and it rings. And rings. Halfway through the third ring, it stops and Dean hears Cas’s voice. He’s excited for a second until he realizes it’s his outgoing voicemail. Dean listens anyway because he likes to hear how goofy Cas sounds when he says “Make your voice… a mail.”

Dean hangs up to try again. Right as he is about to click, a notification chimes and a banner falls onto the screen. “I cannot talk because I am in the car.” Followed by two frowny-face emojis and six car emojis. Another text comes in and Dean opens his messages with Cas. “We can text though!” Cas added three red heart emojis, two eyes looking to the left emojis, and two smartphone emojis. Which up until now, Dean didn’t know existed. “Why are you awake???” Two moon emojis, one pondering emoji.

“It’s not that late,” Dean sends back. 

“You usually like to be asleep at this hour.” Four sleepy face emojis with little ‘z’s, and one clock emoji. Dean doesn’t reply for a few moments. “Did you listen to my messages?” Two volume emojis, three emoji question marks.

“Yes.”

“There were two…” One sad face emoji.

“Are you really gonna be gone another week?”

Cas just replies with the sad face, looking down emoji.

Dean swallows. Cas doesn’t say anything more so Dean changes the subject. “So you wanted to hear my voice…”

“I suppose so.” Two guy shrugging emojis, six smirking emojis. 

“Well, listening to your deep fucking voice got me all hot n bothered so congrats on that.”

Dean lays and stares at his phone waiting for a reply. A whole two minutes go by and Dean is starting to second guess himself. Where’d Cas go? “Did you find the nature of my messages sexual?” No emojis.

“One of them,” Dean sends in a separate text, “Yeah.” 

“Dean, did you,” separate text “Touch yourself?” Because this is a text, Dean can’t tell if Cas wanted him to or not.

“Kinda.”

A minute goes by which, again, is unusual for Cas. “I think I may have an idea for our list.” Once again, no emojis.

Dean takes some time to reply. “Oh yeah?”

“Do you think I can get you to orgasm simply over the phone?”

Yes, yes Dean does indeed think Cas could do that. Just Cas’s words and some masterbation, that could work _really_ well. “Are you talking about sexting?” Dean pushes his hand back against his bulge and winces before returning it to his phone.

Cas replies three minutes later. “I believe I am.” In a separate text, “I had to look up what that meant.” Cas offers this as an explanation for his lack of immediate reply. 

“I would’ve thought you’d known already.”

“I have never seen it addressed in porn.” Dean smiles at this particular text from Cas. 

“I love that you watch porn.” Dean sends, “Have I ever told you that?”

“I gathered.” Cas smiles when he reads Dean’s previous text. “How desperate are you right now?”

“Very.”

“How long has it been since last you ejaculated?”

“Almost a week.” Technically, It’s been almost a week since Dean had _madterbated_ . Which ended up being a mistake because when we woke up this morning he was all sticky. He can’t remember the last time he’s had a wet dream and was honestly shocked. Not embarrassed, just pissed off really, he’s not a freaking teenager. Sure he’ll have the occasional sexy dream but never a full-on wet dream. Yeah, having a wet dream is SUPER unusual. He assumed it happened because he isn’t coming regularly, what with Cas being gone and him not really being in the mood to fix it himself. So, again, technically the right answer to Cas’s question would be last night. He came last night. The last time he came _on purpose_ was about a week ago. Maybe he’ll tell Cas he had a wet dream because Cas would think it was funny. Or maybe he wouldn’t think it was funny? Dean still doesn’t really know if Cas is genuinely amused by this sort of weird hormone thing. Eh, Dean will tell him about it when he gets back, now doesn’t feel like the time. 

“Are you erect right now?”

“Partially.”

“Have you done anything to stimulate yourself yet?”

“Not really.” Dean thinks for a second. “What’s with all the questions?”

“I need some background knowledge of what you have been doing in order to successfully do this.” Dean giggles to himself, his mood increasing greatly. “What does ‘not really’ entail?”

“Just like… rubbing.”

“Are you undressed?”

“Not completely.” Cas doesn’t reply. “Just boxers.” Dean texts again.

“Just boxers?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” Cas asks. “Is it because you were about to go to sleep?” Dean rolls his eyes with a slight grin.

“I just got out of the shower,” Dean explains. 

“Which boxers?”

“Does it matter?” Dean chuckles to himself.

“It matters if they are the blue ones.”

“They’re not the blue ones.” 

“You look very attractive in the blue ones.” Odd, random thing to say that Dean has never heard before but it’s nice to know. “Did you touch your nipples?”

“No.”

Cas sends back “ :( ” in one text followed by another text. “I miss your nipples.”

“I’m sure you do.” Dean giggles before he frowns. That is just so Cas which makes Dean smile but he is instantly reminded that Cas isn’t there which makes him kind of sad again. At least he’s talking to him now. He doesn’t usually get to do that. “I like when you touch them better than when I touch them.”

“I’m sure you do.” Cas mimics. “Last question. Be honest and elaborate.”

“Okay.”

“What about my voice messages did you find sexually appealing?” 

“I told you, it was just the one message, not both. And there is no way you don’t know what you did, you bastard.”

“Tell me what I did, Dean.”

Dean takes a moment to reply. Cas gets instantly excited when he sees the typing bubbles pop up. “Well, first of all, I probably reacted weird because you aren't here, and I’m super horny all the time.” 

Cas is going to reply but then the bubbles pop back up so Dean isn’t finished. Of course Dean is horny, he hasn’t had sex with anyone for at least two weeks. _He better not have had sex with anyone._ Cas rolls his eyes at the dumb thought that Dean ever would do something like that. 

“Keep in mind I haven’t heard your voice in a while and also, you used that deep voice that I like for a lot of the message.”

“You don’t have to justify yourself.” Cas sends, “Just tell me what caused you to get lascivious.”

“What?”

“Horny.” Three squinty eyed emojis.

“The times you brought up wanting to be here started it.” Send. “Then you kept saying it’s been a while since we fucked.” Send. 

Cas sees Dean's typing bubbles but texts anyway. “I don’t believe I ever said ‘fucked’”

Cas watches his bubble disappear then reappear. “But that’s what you meant.” Cas doesn’t reply. “See? You know I’m right.” Dean smiles.

“Please continue.”

“I’m right?”

“Yes.” Cas answers. Dean laughs. “What do you mean by I ‘kept saying.’” Cas sends a seperate text. “How many times did I say it?”

“Like six or seven times.” Send. Wait! _Shit!_

“I don’t think that’s correct.” 

“It’s not.” 

“So you are exaggerating?” Cas sends separately. “Unless you listened to the voice message multiple times.” _Busted._ Dean doesn’t reply so Cas infers he’s right. “How many times?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Four.”

“Wow,” thirteen heart emojis. Dean giggles, what the fuck. “You miss me so much.” Dean nods to himself. “Please finish what you were saying.”

“The part that got me the most was when you said you wanted to touch me.” Send. “Like everywhere.” Send.

“That explains the rubbing then. Haha.” Dean sighs. He misses Cas more than he’ll let himself admit. “I assume you’re no longer even half erect.” Send. “I got a little distracted.” Send. 

“You’d assume wrong.”

“You were not lying about being horny.”

“I’m pent up!”

“I truly do want to touch you everywhere. I wasn’t lying about that.”

“Everywhere?”

“Every single inch of your beautiful body.”

“Cas.”

“Yes?” Dean is about to explain when he sees Cas is typing again. “Accept compliments, Dean. You were doing so well.” Angry face emoji, send. “You have too nice of a body to not drag my hands along.” Send. “Then I’d probably kiss you until you’re gasping because I definitely wouldn’t be able to control myself.”

Dean exhales a slight squeak. “With so much tongue.”

“Mm, yes. So much I could taste the alcohol.”

Dean stops for a second. “How do you know I’ve been drinking?”

Cas takes a second to answer. “I guessed. Sam informed me pretty recently that you drink more in the afternoons that I am absent.” Dean grumbles when he reads that. Why would Sam tell him that? It’s not even true. Dean starts thinking about it though, and maybe it is true. He really didn’t notice. But Sam still has no reason to tell Cas. It’s been a while since either of them have texted when Cas texts again. “I wish I was there with you right now, Dean.” 

Dean half-smiles. Cas must seriously mean that since he can’t stop saying it. “What would you do if you were here?” 

“I want to say that I’d start by kissing you as I mentioned but then slowly move my hand until it’s against the bulge in your boxers so I can fondle you and feel you moan into my mouth.” 

Dean lets his hand wander down to start rubbing again, “You like it when I moan while we make out?”

“Very much.” Send. “I like it when you moan at any time.” Send. “Except when we have to be quiet and you’re unable to, but even that is amusing.” Send. Cas actually starts to get kinda upset that he keeps getting distracted. He just really missed talking to Dean. He gets genuinely upset when they go long periods without talking. He is just excited they are talking now. He thinks that may be why he keeps getting distracted. 

“I’m sure I’d be moaning a lot.”

“And I would love that.” Send. “Next I want to say that I would very slowly slip my hand into the waistline of your boxers. And you would hold onto me tighter. And I would start stroking very slowly.” Send. 

“How slow?”

“Painfully slow.” Send. “Because you’re desperate and it would be arousing to watch.”

“Would you get hard just from that?” Dean slips his hand into his boxers like Cas said. It’s a little hard to text with one hand but Dean manages. He strokes really slow and fights the feeling to speed up. _Damn_ , he’s definitely fully hard now. 

“I would find it surprising if I did not.” Send. “Then, when it’s time, I want to say I would take off your underwear and lay you down on your bed gently while we’re still kissing.”

“When is it time?” 

“When you start wiggling.” Three blushing smiley faces. “Are you masterbating?” 

“A little bit.” 

“Good.” 

“What would you do next?”

“I want to say I’d probably start with just one finger.”

“Just one?”

“Yes.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve had anything less than two.”

“Then I want to say I would tease even longer with just one finger before adding anything else.”

“Why do you keep saying you ‘want to say?’

“Because I know that’s not what I would actually do.”

“What do you mean.”

“Think about it Dean.” Send. “I have not been inside you for sixteen days.” Dean smiles vaguely, Cas is counting? 

“So then what would you actually do to me?” Dean types excitedly as fast as he can. 

Four minutes go by before Cas’s type bubble pops back up. Dean is a little confused as to why Cas is taking so much time, it’s unusual. He keeps stroking very slowly while he waits, though the longer it takes for Cas to reply the more sexually frustrated Dean gets.

“I would walk straight into your room and you would already be naked, right?”

“Hell yeah.”

“Then I would pin you to the bed with the weight of my body and grind down against you.”

“Fully clothed?”

“Perhaps at first, there would be no time to remove them properly.” Send. “And I would kiss you so passionately that your lips would slightly swell red.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. It would be long and hard.” Send. Dean starts stroking faster. He wants Cas’s lips against his again so very bad. “And also the kiss would be too.”

Dean looks at his phone blankly for a second and pulls his hand out of his pants to type faster. “Cas, did you just make a joke?”

“Yes,” Cas sends. Dean giggles to himself. 

“I would be moaning so much,” Dean sends.

“Because you’re a screamer.”

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Dean goes back to jacking off. He’s been kinda hard for a very long time now and is starting to want more. 

“At this point, I would be unable to contain myself. It’s almost a guarantee that I would have my fingers in you” Send. “And lubed up.” Send. “And working.” Send. “Opening you up as quickly as I could.” Send. “Getting you ready to get fucked.” Send. “Fucked hard.”

Dean is just reading the texts as they come in, stroking faster. 

“And you would be whining and maybe even begging.”

“Do yoi what me to beg?” Dean sends, spelling errors galore. 

Cas doesn’t answer for the next three minutes. “I would love it if you begged.” Send. “And I would add a third finger because of it.”

“I’m talking off my underwesr.” Dean messes up again. “Testing is hard.”

“Texting?”

“Yeah.” Send. 

“So now you are naked?”

“Yes. And jacking if.” Send. “Off.” Cas doesn’t reply. Two minutes go by. Three minutes. Six minutes. What the fuck happened to Cas? “Cas?” Dean sends. A few seconds later his phone starts ringing which startles him. It’s Cas. 

“Cas?” Dean says into the phone. 

“Yes, Dean.” Cas says back calmly. “Wow, your voice sounds… what do you always say?”

“Wrecked?” Dean gruffs out. 

“Yes. Are you close?” Cas questions. 

“I kept having to text back so I couldn’t really focus on-” Dean pants. “On my dick.”

“You’re not close.”

“No.”

“Alright, good. Don’t ejaculate until I tell you to.”

“Okay,” Dean’s voice breaks and he gets really excited. “How are you on the phone?”

There is a pause. “I excused myself.”

Dean makes a face, “I thought you were in a car.”

“I was, but I got us to stop again- _Dean_ _focus._ ” Cas says a little bit louder. “You said you were ‘jacking off-’ How fast are you going?”

“Not slow,” Dean chuckles. He doesn’t know! How do you even answer that question? And he feels kinda weird about it. Cas doesn’t say anything which means he’s gotta elaborate just a little bit. “Kinda fast,” Dean swallows, “Fast like you go when you’re just trying to stay, like, going. You know.”

“When I’m edging you and you need a break.” Cas clarifies. “Okay, slow down.”

“Slow down?!” Dean says frustratedly through the phone. 

“Yes.” Cas says deeply then he hears a soft, dissatisfied whine come through the phone. “Get your lube,” Cas says commandingly. 

Dean scrambles around to get the lube from his drawer. “Should I get a dildo?” Dean says excitedly, “Ooo, or a vibrator?!”

“No, I want you to work hard for this.” Cas grunts, “Make it long and-”

“Mind-shattering?” Dean interrupts as he lays excitedly back down again.

“Exactly,” Cas agrees. “Are you fingering yourself?”

“I’m getting lube out. Not everyone is as fast as you,” Dean laughs. His dick is throbbing. He wishes he was as fast as Cas.

“How many fingers are you going to start with?”

“Two…” Dean smears lube over his hole.

“One... Cas corrects. 

“ _One?!_ ” Dean complains. “You want me to pump slow _and_ just use one finger to start? Cas this ain’t my first rodeo! I can handle more.”

“Just one. Do it.”

Dean rolls his eyes and sighs softly as he wiggles a finger in. It’s been a while since he’s done anything along these lines. Sixteen days as Cas said. He’s surprised at how good just one feels. “What if I actually put two and I’m just lying to you?” 

“You wouldn’t,” Cas says deeply and strained. 

“How do you know?” 

“Because where would be the fun in that?” Cas says after a few seconds. “You are going to do everything I say because you are very desperate for me in any way you can get me and you are also very horny.” The man’s got a point. “I’ll tell you when you can do more.”

“Okay,” Dean squeaks. 

Cas hears a knock and a muffled voice. “What is that?” He asks. 

“Dean?”

“It’s Jack,” Dean says, slightly panicked, to Cas.

“Yes?” Dean says loud. 

“I wanted to apologise for upsetting you, I didn’t mean to…”

“Don’t worry about it Jack, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“How did he upset you,” Cas asks through the phone but Dean ignores. 

“So you’re not still mad?” Jack asks.

“Everything’s fine, I overreacted earlier. I’m sorry.”

“That’s what Sam told me… Something about projecting...” Sam said _what?_ “Dean, who were you talking to before? I thought I heard you saying something.”

“I can’t hear him,” Cas says and again Dean ignores. Cas is slightly frustrated, he’s not used to not hearing people. 

“I, uhm, I’m talking to Cas right now, Jack.”

“Castiel?!” Jack says excitedly from the other side of the door. “On the phone? I want to talk to him too! Can I come in?”

“No!” Dean shouts fast. “Sorry kid, we’re just uh- We’re… We’re busy. We’re in the middle of something.”

“How can you be busy together if he is not even here?”

“Jack, please go. Please go to bed.”

“Don’t be rude, Dean,” Cas grumbles.

“I’m not being rude!”

“What?” Jack calls.

“Nothing! I’ll see you in the morning Jack, okay?”

“Okay, tell Castiel I said hello.”

“He’s gone.” Dean says to Cas. “That was horrible.”

“It wasn’t ideal.” Dean thinks he can hear Cas chuckle. 

“Everything I was doing came to a screeching halt.”

“At least he didn’t barge in like your brother does. _Used to_ .” Cas pauses. “Why is _he_ awake? Why are any of you awake?”

“I don’t even think my door is locked,” Dean gets up and locks his door. “I’m off my groove.”

“I’m _sure_ you can get back.”

“Yeah,” Dean starts slwoly stroking again, “Maybe if you tell me more about how you would fuck me so raw if you were here. That could help.”

“Or maybe _you_ can tell me what you think I would do. Or what you want me to do.” 

“What _I_ think you would do to me?” Dean grunts, pushing in one finger again. “I think you would rush-fuck me.”

Dean hears Cas giggle slightly, “Rush-fuck?”

“You would,” Dean pants. “Get me open in record time. Fingers, ruthless, rough.” Dean actually thinks Cas might use grace to be even quicker, but he’s obviously not going to say that. “Definitely starting with two. Ending maybe a minute later with three…”

“Three?” Cas clarifies, inquisitively. 

“We don't do this very often but maybe four. Yeah, four,” Dean pants. “Deep. So deep. Bottom knuckles deep. But quick!”

“Maybe it’s time you add a second finger,” Cas’s voice is deep and throaty but Dean doesn’t notice.

“Hell yes,” Dean adds another. “And time to speed up?”

“No.”

“Okay,” Dean pants. “Uhm…” He’s trying to remember what he was saying. “Then you would- _more lube_! You would get more lube. Like a ton of lube. One because you like it, and two because this fuck is gonna be a long one,” Dean moans lowly, “And you want there to be enough for the whole time.”

“That does sound like something I would do.”

“Yeah! Then you put my legs over your shoulders and I’d practically be in half,” Dean moans again, “Cas, can I please go faster.” Cas doesn’t say anything. Dean half-smirks. Begging it is. “Please Cas? I want to so bad. I need more, please!” Dean pants, “Please?” 

“Okay.” Dean speeds up a bit. Cas’s was right, it’s fun to play along. Dean makes soft little squeak noises. “Dean?”

“Yeah,” Cas smiles at Dean’s broken grunt. 

“You were describing a position.”

“Oh! Er, in half! Maybe you would be worried about my flexibility… Or lack of it… But I’d be fine and try to pull you in anyway.” Dean grunts again. “You probably though about fucking me from behind. You’re very good at it.” Dean groans. “Faster?”

“No.”

Dean groans frustratedly. “Okay, um… but… you realize you want us to face each other because we both like that better. And occasionally,” Dean moans again. “You would press in harder and kiss me. And I’d be,” Dean huffs, “Panting.”

“And moaning,” Cas adds.

“And cursing because _fuck_ you’re good. And you wouldn’t hold back. Start to finish, it'd be quick and rough. So rough. So rough,” Dean repeats. His voice course. “So fucking rough and it’d feel amazing. And you’re so warm and huge and it’s a great feeling of you in and out and in and out,” Dean starts working his fingers a bit more aggressively, chasing the feeling. 

“Speed up now,” Cas says, “Not too fast, just speed up a little. And add a third finger.”

“Yeah,” Dean pants, “Yeah, okay!” He says happily and between heavy breaths. 

“Are you touching your prostate?” Cas asks calmly.

“I can’t reach it by myself without,” Dean pants, “Like a toy or something.”

“Hmm,” Cas replies. He didn’t know. And Cas’s knows everything. So that’s weird.

“Ugh, Cas! What I wouldn’t do for you to be here fucking me right now.”

“I feel the same,” Cas grunts. 

“You’re so thick and good. Wanna lick it. There is a chance I’ll just instantly drop to my knees when you walk through the door.”

“I would like that.”

“Mmm, your huge dick…” Dean closes his eyes. “I’m trying to imagine but that’s not better than your big cock,” Dean squeaks. Cas is baffled that Dean said that without being plastered. Dean giggles for a moment. 

“What is it?” Cas questions. 

“Big cock Cassie,” Dean starts laughing a bit louder and then it turns into a loud moan. “ _Fuck_! I gotta shut up, that was pretty loud.”

“I liked it,” Cas grunts. “Maybe you should speed up and moan more for me…”

“Fuck,” Dean grunts lowly, speeding up. 

“Tell me what you want from me most when I’m not there. Your strongest desires.”

“You to bury your dick so far up my-”

“Besides that.”

Dean moans, “You give the most amazing head,” Dean breaks and focuses on jacking off. He starts to imagine Cas’s blowjobs and how they are literally the greatest of all time. 

“What do you like about it?’

“Hmm,” Dean moans, “You go-” Dean swallows, “All the way down. And suck hard. I like the-” Dean moans again, “Like the attention. And when you glide your lips up and down the side, ouhh,” Dean grunts, “It’s perfect. I miss that…” Dean is quiet for a few seconds. “I miss you…”

Cas half smiles then remembers that he’s still going to be gone for another week. Cas sighs. “I’m sorry.”

Dean doesn’t say anything right away. He stops all his movement and says very sincerely, “Cas,” Dean's voice breaks. “Don’t be sorry…”

“I don’t want you to feel like that.”

“Cas, I’m okay,” Dean chuckles to lighten the mood a little. “I’m a big boy…” Cas sighs. “Are _you_ okay, Cas?” 

“I am having withdrawals.” Cas says. “I would so much rather be back at the bunker. Or with you all, it doesn’t matter where.” Cas chuckles slightly. “I am sharing a car with two angels I don’t very much enjoy the company of, on my to see someone who I, again, do not enjoy the company of.” 

“That sucks,” Dean consoles helpfully. 

Cas smiles but Dean obviously can’t see it, “Yeah, it does suck… _but_ I’m talking to you now, so it is not as bad.” Dean smiles. “And for some reason you are being extremely open about sexual things at the moment, it makes me excited. I can feel it in my chest, so that’s new.” 

“ _Sexual things,”_ Dean mimics, trying to do an impression of Cas. 

“Dean,” Cas playfully scolds through a laugh. 

“I love you, Cassie, you’ll be back soon enough.”

Cas doesn’t understand how Dean is saying everything that he is. Maybe he’s less embarrassed because they are over the phone. “And you’ll be there ready for me.”

“Absolutely. Not making that mistake again.” 

“And we can… ‘rush-fuck.’”

“Mm,” Dean starts stroking again and trying to get his fingers in deeper. “Cas, say that again.”

“When you deserve it, I’ll say it again,” Cas says deeply.

Dean grunts. “Fair enough.”

“I thought so,” Cas says roughly.

“Mm, Cas,” Dean whines. “Maybe I should get a vibrator…”

“No.”

“Just a little one…”

“No, Dean, just use your fingers.” 

“Okay,” Dean sighs. “I just wanna go-” Dean grunts, “deeper! Com’on Cas! I want one… what if I beg?” 

“Still no.”

“Fine,” Dean gasps. “Oh you know what we haven’t done in a while?”

Well, many things. They do a lot of stuff. “Enochian handcuffs,” Cas guesses.

“What? I was going to say sounding but yours sounds more interesting.” Dean pants. “Keep going.”

“No,” Cas says quickly, “Yours does, you keep going.”

“Handcuffs, huh?”

“Dean, I said you.”

“Cas, do you want the handcuffs again?” Dean asks, ignoring Cas partly.

Cas doesn’t reply right away. “I was thinking about it,” Cas changes direction, no longer trying to get Dean to talk about sounding, but instead another scenario. Dean seemed to like describing it and Cas liked hearing it. Like before, Dean doesn’t often feel comfortable talking about it, but right now is different... “What if I was wearing them, and _you_ fucked _me._ ”

Dean moans loud. “Fuck, you shoulda seen that, what the hell.” 

“Seen what?” 

“A ton of pre-come just came out all at once,” Dean pants again, “When you said that.”

“Mmm,” Cas hums. 

“Uhm,” Dean grunts. “I would like that… if I fucked you.”

“What would happen?”

“Ohh, you want me to- okay,” Dean pants. “Damn it, now I wanna fuck the shit outta you!” Cas smiles. “Okay,” Dean grunts. “You would be, laying on the- on the bed… hands cuffed above your head and you’d be- you’d be a zillion times more sensitive…”

“How many zeros is a zillion?” Cas mocks. 

“Shuddup.” Dean moans. “And I would probably start sucking your dick… Cas, I wanna suck you dick so bad… I didn’t know how bad until- until now. I’ve said it a few times.”

“Yes, you have,” Cas groans. 

“Can I go faster?”

“By all means.”

“ _Fuck_. Uhm, I would try to- lube!” Dean shouts, “Almost forgot about lube. How do I keep forgetting the lube? Lube,” Dean grunts, “Then fingers. Two of them. While I suck you off… And you’d be pulling on the cuffs trying to get your hands to my hair and you’d be- you’d be so frustrated… and make that face-”

“That face?” Cas questions. 

“It’s hot as _fuck_. When you can’t do something you want to, or when I don’t listen right away,” Dean swallows, “You make- you make that face.”

“Interesting.” 

“Yeah,” Dean huffs. “I don’t know if I would be able to do both those things at the same time, but I’d try really hard…”

“I am sure you could.” 

“I get distracted sometimes…”

“Yes but you’re getting better about it, I think.” Dean doesn’t say anything for a few moments as he just moans and whines obscenities. “Maybe not,” Cas gruffs. 

“Sorry,” Dean squeaks. “Fuck, this has been going on a while.”

“Yes, you’re practically edging yourself. Think about it.” Cas is right. 

“Uhmmmm- I’d get you open really slow and you’d whine… then you would be upset that you whined and probably try something like grinding to feel more in charge or something, I don’t know.” Dean moans pretty loud. 

“But you would be ‘in charge?’” Cas grumbles. 

“Haha,” Dean chuckles. “No, no, definitely not.” Dean moans again, “Ugh, fire, feels like fire.”

“Fire?”

“I’m not gonna last much longer,” Dean grunts. Dean is still talking though, so he still has a little time. “Uhm, I uh- I would er- _fuck_ , what would I do?”

“You would sit up and glance your eyes up and down my body. And you would lick your lips as you adjust our positions. I would pull my knees closer to my chest and you would have to sort of hold onto me. Then you would, with one swift motion, slide into me. And you would moan because I’m tight and warm and you’re not used to it anymore. And I would moan because I’m not used to it anymore either, but with that, I am experiencing extreme new levels of pleasure with the handcuffs,” Cas says smoothly in the voice Dean likes. “And you would start moving in and out, slow turning to fast the more we need to feel each other.”

Dean swallows, “And you would whine and moan throughout all of it. And hearing-” Dean pause, “Hah! And hearing that would get me way hotter than I need to be.”

“I can’t imagine either of us lasting very long after that. You would still grind your hips into me and that would feel so good.”

“So good,” Dean agrees. “Oh Cas, please tell me I can come!”

“Not before I do.”

Dean’s eyes go wide. There are so many thoughts running through his mind right now. “Cas, are you…” Dean pauses. “Are you masterbating?”

“Yes.”

Dean is so excited. Dean is so freakin excited. And proud, maybe? Yeah, he is. Cas is masterbating with him over the phone. “Where the hell are you?” 

“I told you I lied and tricked them. I excused myself for the moment.”

Dean makes a face. Whatever, Cas is masterbating too, Dean doesn’t really have to understand. “Cas,” Dean Hail Marys, “I want you to fuck me over and over and over again. Make up for the three weeks. Deep and- and hard! And I wanna fuck you! You’re so warm and have the hottest body of anyone I’ve ever seen. I want you to think about fucking me constantly. Every time you’re upset we aren’t together imagine how you’re gonna fuck me when you get back. And I’m gonna take it. And listen to everything you say. And more.” Dean moans pretty loud. “We never have to leave our room. We can just stay in here and fuck for a while.” Dean gasps. “Just think about it a lot.”

“Our room?” Cas says. Dean _now_ realizes Cas’s voice and how wrecked it is. He thought it was just different because it was over the phone. He was wrong. He’s happy he’s wrong though. 

“Yeah! Unless you wanna fuck somewhere else,” Dean huffs. He doesn’t get what Cas was getting at. “You can take me wherever you want, Cas. Ugh, can’t even remember the last time we fucked on the couch.”

“Dean,” Cas groans. “How are you able to say any of this?”

“I fucking miss you! I just want you to feel better and I want to feel better and I fucking miss you, okay?!”

“Okay,” Cas agrees. “What else did you want me to think about?”

“Think about my nipples.”

“I already do.”

“Good. Think about how excited you were when you found out I like when you,” Dean moans. “Fuck. When you fuck with them. Or when- or when you leave hickies on my inner thighs. Those are my favorite ones.”

“They are?”

“Yep. And think about- _fuck_ ,” Dean moans. “Think about driving your hips into me. Like when I’m tied down and begging and there’s little tears falling outta my eyes because it’s just- because it’s just so much. And then I get a break but not long and you start fucking me all- all-” Dean squeezes his eyes closed tight, “Fuck, tell me you’re close and I can do this.”

“I’m close, Dean, and you can definitely do this.”

“Okay… and you uhh, you start fucking me all over again. And I come so much. And you l-lick it up and that- that’s so- so hot… Gah!” Dean whines a long string of whines and moans which Cas can’t get enough of. “Think about how sometimes we- we can’t wait to _just_ walk into the bunker so we screw in my car parked outside. We can’t wait just two minutes of walking, we _have_ to fuck in my- in- in my car.”

“I love how you try not to make a mess. And how we aren’t that good at fornicating in a car.”

“We’re _good!”_ Dean argues. 

“Are we?”

“No,” Dean chuckles then moans, “but it’s fun.” Dean groans again, trying to wait so he takes his hand off his dick and just focuses on fingering himself. This _does_ actually help keep Dean composed a little bit longer.

“Ohh! Think about how I want you so bad all the time so I carry lube just in case. I want you so- so, so bad. So bad. I want to be ready anytime you want me…” Dean grunts. “I feel like I can almost touch it,” he sighs. 

“Touch… what?” Cas strangles out. 

“Magic button! You know…. ugh!” Dean shouts in frustration. “I can’t! I can’t reach it! This is so unfair. _You_ can reach yours! Why can’t I reach mine?!”

Cas kinda figured he knew what Dean meant when he said ‘magic button’ but that confirmed it. “Maybe try a different angle.”

Dean grunts, “I’ve tried every angle, Cas. It’s not gonna work.” Dean tries anyway. “Whatever,” Dean cries in defeat. I’m just gonna jack off instead. Fuck it.”

“Wait,” Cas sighs. 

“No, it’s fine. It’ll be good-”

“I think,” Cas says sternly to get his attention, “That you should take your hand, or hands, off your penis completely and go get one of your vibrators.” Cas sighs. 

“Really?” Dean fingers himself a little harder and more excitedly.

“Yes, but conditionally, you can’t touch yourself after it is inside you.”

“Okay.” Dean gets to his ‘sex drawer’ as Cas likes to call it. 

“ _And_ , you have to put the phone closer to your mouth because I can’t hear most of the noises you make and I’m used to being able to do that.”

“Done and done.” Dean lays back down and rests his phone on his chest. “Are you sure about this, Cas?” Dean huffs. “Once this thing goes in, I’m- I’m through.”

Cas pauses. “I am also very close, Dean. But… you still need to wait to ejaculate until I have.”

“Okay… Adding lube right now…” He informs. He doesn’t know why, it just feels like Cas would want to know.

“Please make pretty noises for me, Dean.” 

Dean’s eyebrows go up. “Of course… Anything you want… I was probably gonna do that anyway…” Dean turns on the vibrator and gets _really_ excited. “I can’t help it.”

“I love you so much-”

“Don’t say that when I’m trying to keep from coming!” Cas laughs. Dean slides the vibrator in and resists the urge to slide it out then back in and so on. “Nng!” Dean squeaks, “It’s in. It’s in now.” Dean moans again. 

“And you’re not touching yourself?”

“Nnng- no! Ju-just thrashing on the- on the bed! Ha!”

“Did it touch your prostate?”

“Vibrating right on it! Holy fucking hell…” Dean cries. “Cas you gotta come, you gotta come, you gotta right now, _fuck_ !” Cas doesn’t say anything because he needs to focus. “If you were in me I’d be done,” Dean cries. “I’d be so fuckin- ah! So fucking _fucked_. Just fucked out. I’d not stand a chahh-! a chance in hell!”

“I want us to have sex so bad.”

“Ngg! Cas!” Dean whines high pitched. “You can’t say that! I’m too close!”

“It helped _me_!” Cas says after the fact.

“It’s moving so much,” Dean makes a few noises along the lines of whines and cries. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck fuck. Fuck! _Fuck_!”

“I’m coming.” Cas says calmly.

“Thank _fuck_!” Dean shouts, maybe a bit too loud. 

“Dean,” Cas breathes, “Are you going to come?”

“I’m gonna hold it,” Dean squeaks.

“Interesting. For how long.”

“Shh! Gotta focus! Damn, my dick is fucking drooling right now. Fuck! Shh!”

“Did you ‘Shh’ yourself?”

“Shh!”

“I love you, Dean.”

“Shh!”

“I think you’re fantastic.”

“Shhhh!”

“And gorgeous.” 

Dean whines and garbles. “Shh!” His voice cracks and his breath hitches ever half-second. 

Cas waits a few seconds before he says anything else. “And I think you’re a slut.” 

Cas hears Dean moan big and long followed by a shout a few moments after. “Damnit!” Dean pants and takes the vibrator slowly and carefully out, dropping it into the pile of come on his stomach. 

Dean catches his breath slowly as Cas talks. “Ha! You did it, didn’t you? Don’t tell me, I already know. And it went all over you. And now you are wishing I was… there to… clean… you... up,” Cas’s voice goes from pleased and excited to very depressed very quickly. 

Dean tries to force back a yawn, “Cas,” Dean says trying to keep the mood light. “You’ll be back before you know it.” Dean is not usually the one consoling Cas, it’s usually the other way around, but here they are.

“Yeah… You’re probably right.” Cas’s voice breaks again in that same sad way it did in his voicemail. 

“I am right, babe.”

Cas smiles. “I miss you so much, Dean.”

Dean breathes in and out heavily and closes his eyes. “You’re awesome, Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas smiles briefly. “If we ever have to do this again, I would not be opposed.”

“For _sure_. If it’s all we got then we still got a lot.”

“I have to go now.”

“Text or call me whenever you want,” Dean says, getting sort of sad again. 

“I will.”

“And any time you’re upset we aren’t together, or anytime you miss me, or think about me or whatever,” Dean says whatever when he feels he’s getting too touchy in order to lighten up (Or deflect, but that’s neither here nor there.) “Just think about how you’re gonna fuck me so hard and so fucking much when you get back.” Dean has a point. Maybe he’s horny and doesn’t realize it. Or maybe he does. But replacing a bad thought with a good thought is a good way to handle difficult things. 

“I definitely will,” Cas chuckles before taking a serious tone again, “Be safe Dean.”

“You too, Cas.”

“Go to sleep soon.”

“Why are you so concerned about that?”

“Sam also informed me you don’t sleep, or you sleep very little, in the nights I am absent.”

How could Sam possibly know that? He’s right, but still. Dean sighs. “I gotta clean up first. I think I’m gonna hop in the shower again, but just to rinse off. On the bright side, all my come landed on _me_! Bed. Is. Clean.”

“ _Then_ you will go to sleep?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, good… Goodbye Dean.”

“Bye Cas.” Cas hangs up and Dean sighs heavily, not really wanting to get up right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> What do y’all think? Please comment with any thing! I freakin love y’all.


End file.
